Beautiful Disaster
by BrucasNaleyluvr
Summary: When her husband returns from Iraq, she never expected to be burying him. Now pregnant Brooke is on a downward spiral. Can her high school crush be the one to get her back on her feet? Brucas/Naley children characters as well


**Authors Note: So Raising Ryleigh is officially on the back burner as I have decided that the story line needs much more development to proceed with it. This on the other hand is something Lindsay helped me with, my co-writer, my beta and my best friend. I hope you all enjoy this, its going to have some dark moments and some moments where I probably will go through such severe writers block as I try to write this. This chapter is dedicated to Lilly I hope you are feeling better and that you can read this. This is my first legit fan fiction and I want everyone to be honest and submit what they want to see.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, maybe the storyline and well the younger characters too.**

_Oh, why you look so sad? Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now.  
Don't be ashamed to cry, let me see you through  
Cause I've seen the dark side too.  
When the night falls on you, you don't know what to do,  
Nothing you confess could make me love you less_

"Ethan was a man, nobody could replace, he was twenty four years old and one of the youngest sergeants at our base. His heart was of pure gold and he had a love for his wife and stepdaughter. Every morning he would get up and call back home just to talk to Brooke and make sure she was alright. Nobody had expected him to die, nor die the way he did. When Ethan came to Iraq he fought for the freedom of us, and for them. I remember once Ethan told me that he had met a girl, a girl that stole his heart. Being one his best friends I must admit I was shocked, shocked because Ethan was never the settling down type, but in his eyes you could tell that he was in love. Standing before all of you here today I can say that Ethan is in a better place, that he is no longer in pain, and no longer fighting for his life. Ethan Clark had an amazing life and will always be a part of my family as well as everyone here today." Lieutenant Michael Owens spoke to the packed church leaving not a dry eye in the cathedral church. As he walked off the stage he placed two fingers to his lips and placed them back on the dark cherry wood coffin. He took his seat next to the young twenty three year old widow as the priest finished the mass.

Lucas Scott stood in the back of the church holding a two year old Kolbi Camille Scott. The church was packed mainly with men in the authentic camouflage material that covered them from head to toe. He however, stood out like a sore thumb wearing the black suit with burgundy tie. The tiny little girl was asleep on his chest and had no idea that the man she knew as her stepfather would not longer be coming home. He stared up at the front of the church, his crystal blue eyes making an impression on his ex girlfriends head. He watched her turn her head around, the tears still streaming down her porcelain face. He took a seat in the back of the cathedral church just incase Kolbi had decided she was going to wake up. The little girls light brown hair was in a neat little braid thanks to his house keeper with the extra wisps of hair sticking out neatly around her face.

He listened as the priest concluded the mass and as tall men began carrying the dark cherry wood coffin outside to the cemetery he would finally be laid to rest. Lucas stood up when he saw Brooke, her pregnant belly was hardly visible under the black dress as she reached for Kolbi, he handed her over with no objections as he rubbed her back in a friendly manner to let her know it was okay. He held onto the brown and pink polka dotted diaper bag as he sat in the back of the small set up, letting everyone of importance surround the six foot deep whole as the coffin was lowered. Lucas Scott's heart ached for the women he once loved and for the tiny baby she was carrying, the tiny soul that would have completed her family with Ethan.

_I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you_

When the burial was complete he silently moved towards Brooke, taking Kolbi back knowing she was in no condition to care for the little girl and her pregnant self. He kissed the top of Kolbi's head as he whispered "I will bring her over around seven so you can get her ready for bed."

A low whimper came out from Brooke's lips before she whispered "thanks Lucas" he nodded his head and kissed her cheek as he then himself added "no sleeping pills tonight ok, you don't want to hurt the baby"

He knew of her addiction long before Ethan had come into the picture seeing as it started right after Kolbi was born. He watched her slowly walk off to the awaiting limo with Ethan's family waiting inside. He headed off in the opposite direction towards his completely tinted Range Rover and carefully placed the sleeping toddler into her seat; he buckled her in and then slipped into his own seat before heading to his home right outside the popular town Laguna Beach. Driving on the freeway he glanced back at the tiny little girl every so often. Her chocolate light brown hair was now a mess around her face and he knew it was because Brooke had been crying in it.

He pulled up the driveway to a decent sized ranch, as he turned the ignition off he got the toddler from the back. Her eyes opened as she buried her tiny body more into her father's chest. He smiled and whispered "hey princess, your going to see mommy later" the little girls head perked up as a smile crept upon her face, she was without a doubt a child who craved her mothers attention. He watched the tiny princess get down and skip off to her room as he laughed and walked into the kitchen. He took out the house phone and began dialing the seven-zero-four area code and when he heard the ring he smiled hoping his childhood friend would pick up the phone soon.

"Hello" the voice of a child beamed through the phone which causes Lucas to pull the phone away from his own ear. "Erin, its Uncle Luke, can I talk to mommy?" he smiled when the little girl shouted into the phone "mommy" Lucas began to grab the bread from the fridge as he heard Haley reprimand the little girl who's older and younger siblings had just fallen asleep.

"How is she doing Luke?" the mature voice said into the phone as she picked up her two year old and headed towards Erin's bedroom.

"She seems to be a little better today then Friday, but she needs her friends," he said it softly as he made Kolbi some grilled cheese and said " I mean she let me kiss her cheek today so I guess its an upgrade and all but I still think you guys need to come see her."

_So if you're mad get mad  
Don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now  
Hey, what you got to hide  
I get angry too  
Well I'm a lot like you_

"Luke I told you until your brother decides to get off his ass and get his head out of the whole basketball clouds we will be there, but right now he seems to be way too involved in his extra curricular activities to even think about family. He is so hyped for his new season that he forgot to even take Jamie to his first basketball game." Haley sounded frustrated as she said "Erin you need to sleep, you can talk to Uncle Lucas later tonight."

Lucas laughed softly; he had enough trouble putting one child to be let alone three. "I will talk to him Hales I promise, how are Jamie and Brennan doing?" He smiled thinking of his two nephews at home who were growing up to quickly.

Haley groaned as she said "ugh aggravating, Jamie is too much like Nathan now that its basketball season and Brennan has discovered that crayons and markers do not come out of my new couch."

"Wow Hales calm down. I need to go get Kolbi changed and then I will call your husband on his cell phone, I take it he is at the river court pounding away at the pavement. Tell everyone I love them and please come soon." He hung the phone up before she could get a word in as he smiled and then began to head off to the little girls playroom, hand delivering her a grilled cheese sandwich. She smiled and said "Anks." He nodded and sat with her as she took tiny bites of the golden bread. He soon rose to his feet and headed towards her adjoining bedroom where he picked her out a comfortable juicy couture outfit. He was amazed that he had spent eighty dollars and on children's clothing, but when it came to Kolbi he would buy just about anything for her. Once the tiny girl had finished eating he changed her and brought her into the backyard to play outside in the beautiful California sun. Kolbi was a quiet toddler which always made Lucas think that she would be a lot like him but when she was around Brooke she was just as bubbly as her mother.

_When you're standing at the crossroads  
And don't know which path to choose  
Let me come along  
Cause even if you're wrong_

When seven o'clock rolled around he drove up to the home that was smaller than his own and picked up Kolbi who already had become tired. He smiled as he knocked two times on the old oak front door and he heard an older woman say "Brooke dear, go back and lay down I will get the door." He groaned knowing it was most likely Ethan's mother a woman who had made it well known that he was not welcome in the house what so ever. When the door opened he had a fake smile upon his face as he said "I am just going to bring her to Brooke Mrs. Clark, you are more then welcome to come and watch." He knew he had no right to have an attitude with the woman but she was the one who always initiated the arguments ever since Kolbi had her first birthday.

"How is my little Kolbi" the woman said following Lucas to Brooke and Ethan's master bedroom. He smiled as Kolbi buried her head in his chest. He opened Brookes bedroom door and whispered " hey B, I brought you someone" he smiled when he watched Brooke sit up as he sat the tiny little girl in front of her and he said " I am going to go food shopping if you need me you call me and I will come right back. Kolbi, you protect your mama and your baby ok" he said as he kissed Brookes forehead and then planted kisses all over Kolbi. "Sorry for the trouble Mrs. Clark, I will call on my way back if you can maybe just have her outside and ready to go. I will pick you guys up some milk and the necessities while I am out" he watched the older woman nod as she was speechless at the pure generosity from a man she had never liked. Luke slipped outside unseen and headed back into his car and drove towards the local supermarket. He pulled up and called Nathan as he did some major food shopping and offered to pay for plane tickets for his brother and family. He smiled when Nathan agreed but refused to take the money. He finished shopping by 8:30 and then headed back to the Clark residence as he awaited the phone call with when and where to pick up his brother.

_I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in into you darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you_

He smiled as he saw Brooke standing outside with the tiny little girl. He smiled and got out of the car as Brooke met him half way. He tilted his head to the side and said "let me bring the groceries in and you and Kolbi can spend the night together." He knew after a death the person needed some sense of normality. He kissed Kolbi's cheek and said "you be good for mommy." He watched Kolbi nod and give her mother a kiss as Lucas headed to the car where he reappeared with a few bags and said "Mrs. Clark spending time still?" He watched Brooke nod as he headed inside and then began to put the stuff he had bought away.

_And when, when the night falls on you, baby  
You feeling all alone  
You won't be on your own_

He looked down as he noticed pictures everywhere and said "B, hales, Nate and the kids are going to be spending some time at my house for a week so you are more then welcome to come over and spend time with them. "He looked over at her on the couch with Kolbi lying on her belly both already asleep. He smiled and pulled a blanket over them before he headed home so he could clean up and maybe sleep before the arrival of some much needed family and friends. He turned the light off in the decent sized family room as he then headed to the car where his food still was. Heading home he slipped into what Freud would call an unconscious state of mind, where he wished his dreams would become reality.

"_Brooke Davis, will you marry me?" he had the beautiful diamond ring from Tiffany and co held between his index finger and thumb as he watched the young pregnant woman in front of him begin to break down in tears. He got up from the kneeling position and took her in her arms as she whispered "I'm so sorry Luke, I...I just can't." The young father immediately backed away from the woman who had his daughter months before as he said "Why?" he never meant to ask the question in the way he had but he needed an answer, something to provide him with some sort explanation to why. Then it happened, she spoke. "I, well Luke I am seeing someone, and I think that he is the one for me." _

Lucas Scott was brought back to reality when the car behind him began beeping violently. This made Luke step hard on the gas petal as he surpassed the eighty miles an hour marker on his speedometer. He swallowed deeply as he cut the car roughly to take the left turn, returning to his normal speed and headed down familiar territory known as home. He backed into the driveway and he unloaded the bags of groceries, heading into the home. It was quiet, something Lucas enjoyed but also something he hated. He was suppose to have people in that house that made noise and made him want to pull his hair out but instead he was simply greeted with pure and complete silence.

_I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in into you darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you_

Oh I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you

**Authors Note 2: The song I chose for this chapter was **'_I'll Stand by you'_ **originally sung by the Pretenders, the better version is sung by Carrie Underwood. I had another song planned for this chapter, but it fits in better later on. If you would like I can post a character description as well. **


End file.
